No tears left to cry
by Smalllady08
Summary: Post 13x19. The relationship between Rowena and Sam becomes complicated after a night together.
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: MoiraShipper

**Summary**: Post 13x19. The relationship between Rowena and Sam becomes complicated after a night together.

**Enjoy**

**No tears left to cry**

**Chapter 1**

_Right now I'm in a state if mind_

_I wanna be like that all the time_

_Ain't got no tears left to cry_

_So I'm picking it up, picking it up_

_I'm loving, I'm living, I'm picking it up_

**No tears left to cry-Ariana Grande**

Rowena was still on her knees on the floor, her eyes shut tight and her face hidden by her orange curls which fell like curtains while the tears kept falling to the ground, leaving her exhausted. She didn't care if she looked weak in front of Dean and Sam anymore. Samuel, he'd tried to stop her with a bullet and she had tried to kill him so she could meet Death and now she could barely look at him, too ashamed at her selfish actions, as much as it had been for her to have her son back or, die.

_Sam Winchester will cause your death_

She took a hand to he face to cover it where new tears stared to fall and then she head Sam's boots approaching her slowly because of his injuries and he called her name softly, reaching out for her:

"Rowena... c'me here."

He could never have imagined seeing the witch in that state and it was breaking his heart, she'd changed and became good he could see that when she'd reveled she couldn't go ahead and kill him and for a moment he regretted firing the bullet against her. Because he was attracted to her even if in the beginning the used to be enemies as she was a witch and he a hunter but now he just wanted to see her okay, to have her in his arms.

"Stay away Samuel." She pleased lowly, turning her face to the side. She didn't want to be seen like that, because she was weak from using so much magic and for crying in that way in front of Sam and when she thought about him, her heart started beating fast in a way it had never happened before.

She then felt him put his jacket over her body with the hood, leaving her face hidden and Rowena looked up in surprise finding Sam with his battered face from her attack, staring at her gently and it only made her heart beat faster while he reached out for her and she then held his hand and the hunter brought her to his arms in a hug.

Sam could feel her paralyzed in his arms for a moment and he knew she's never been treated like that, the reason she didn't trust in men after her past with Crowley's father and then Lucifer and it only made him want to make her feel loved, realizing his attraction to her was turning slowly in love so he took his other hand to her covered head, making her rest her her chin on his shoulder and he held her tighter, before seeing Dean open a smile smile to Sam, leaving them alone.

Rowena parted her red lips feeling so safe in Sam's arms, her conscience heavy from what she'd done to him and remembering about his injuries so slowly she raised her arms and hugged him back, heratbeats faster while feeling safe and something unknown but that felt good and she told him, sincere:

"I'm sorry Samuel, for hurting you and trying to kill you, kill the rippers, I was out of my mind..."

"Hey it's okay..." He whispered, caressing her head. "You changed for better Rowena, you showed you care. I have to say sorry to you too, I tried to fire at you and I regret it. You had too much things going on your head and heart and I should have gone to see you to see how were you dealing with them."

Rowena opened a small smile at Sam's words, touched for knowing he worried about her and then she laughed lightly:

"What a pair we are..."

"I think we're perfect together." Sam told her with sincerity, pushing away her slightly so he could stare at her with his eyes shinning for her, keeping his hand on her waist and then, knowing they were tired, he asked: "Do you want to go to the bunker to get some rest?"

"I'd like to go back to my hotel." She asked raising a hand and touching his face gently, seeing the cuts on his face and hands and she smiled. "Would you like to have some tea to recover, giant?"

Rowena's touch surprised Sam while feeling her fingertips caressing him gently, running over his cuts and then, seeing her eyes shine, hair escaping from the hood so beautiful, so changed he smiled taking her hand from his face and joining their fingers, making her open a smile of surprise:

"I'd love. C'mon I'll drive you, witch."

When they reached Rowena's room she turned around to turn the light on and bumped into Sam who held her by the waist to she wouldn't fall and she looked up, her chest pressed to Sam's, so firm and their face closer even with the height difference.

The hunter felt his heart beat faster and he could feel hers too with their chests pressing while seeing her face full of desire, although the uncertain but so beautiful with the lipstick contrasting with her fair skin and matching her hair, straight now and he touched a lock of her hair without leaving his eyes from hers, waiting for her to take the next step, to trust on him.

She stared at Sam's face seeing his eyes darker with desire for her, watching her with love while hos big hand was still holding her firmly, caressing her skin over the fabric of her pants and Rowena blushed slightly, her body on fire while her heart started to beat fast again and she took her hands to the hood, removing it and let the jacket fall to the floor, her mind set and eyes burning for him and then she held his face with both hands and brought his face to her, kissing him with passion.

The kiss started slow but loathed with passion while Rowena pressed her lips to his, holding his face and Sam took his hand to her back, gluing her body to his and kissing her back with the same intensity and both felt an electric discharge hit them in a way they'd never felt before, leaving them breathless.

Rowena let her hands fall to the front of his flannel shirt, still kissing him and her delicate fingers started to open the buttons and Sam helped her to get rid of it and the witch broke the kiss and stared at his strong body, seeing his muscles which made her melt and then, the tattoo.

Smiling slyly she started to distribute kisses on his neck, her hands running over his chest and caressing him and Sam closed his eyes, feeling her lips and fingers provoking him, massaging his chest.

"Rowena..."

Sam then kissed her, his hands raising her from the ground and he felt her lock her legs around his waist to balance herself before he started to walking them toward the bed and laying her there, before crawling over her and he stared at her.

"I want you, Samuel."

Her words and the vision of Rowena laying on bed with her orange hair like a curtain over the white sheets, face flushed from the kiss and red lips on a smirk made Sam crazy in desire and his hands went to her blouse, removing it and he stared at her beautiful body, her breasts were perfect and cased in the black lacy bra and he whispered hoarsely:

"You're beautiful..."

"Flatterer..." The witch whispered back with a smile but her heart melted at his words and she grabbed his hands, placing them on her body. "Touch me..."

Sam smiled, his hands freeing her from the bra and then he kissed her again, supporting a hand beside her her head while the other started to caress her left breast, feeling its softness and filling his hand perfectly and Rowena sighed on the kiss with his touch, her hands holding to his back and running her nails on his skin provoking him while he went to her other breast.

His hands then slipped to her black pants, opening the first buttons and Rowena raised her hips to help him to remove it and then he ran his fingers over her delicate skin while kissing her shoulder before his fingers slipped through her belly and going inside her last piece of clothe, caressing her center and feeling her desire there.

"Samuel..."

The witch held him by the hair, wrapping them around her fingers while she squirmed under him, feeling a finger and then another inside her, moving slowly and Sam smiled in satisfaction, raising his head and seeing her so beautiful and relaxed because of him and she tilted her head to the side calling out his name while a hand went to the sheets, grabbing at it. No man had made her feel such passion like Sam had with only a few touches.

In minutes both removed their last pieces of clothes and Rowena turned him on his back, sitting over Sam's back with a smile which left Sam breathless and she bent forward, running her hands between them and finding his member, hard making her hot and she closed her hands around him, moving up and down and Sam's hips bucked toward her touch, feeling her hair caressing his skin and he buried a hand on the back of her neck, the other on her waist while he stared at her with a smile, his body calling for her.

Feeling he'd explode Sam then inverted their positions staying on top again and they stared at each other , their chests raising and falling with their breathing and Sam brushed away her sweat bangs, seeing her green eyes darker and he asked:

"Are you sure?"

"It's the only think I know." Rowena told him with passion bringing her hands to his face and kissing him, feeling Sam guide his member to her center while finding her hand with the other and joining their fingers and then, they became one.

Sam paused, waiting for Rowena to get accustomed with him while they kissed slowly and he felt electricity going through his body feeling himself inside of her while her body gripped him and making he want to stay like that with her forever.

He caressed her waist and then the witch held tighter to his hand, feeling whole with him inside of her and when he started to move she gasped, closing her eyes and seeing stars while holding his face tighter to hers, kissing him hard and moving her body with his and in that moment with her heart beating faster and feeling the man Rowena knew what she'd been feeling for the man was love.

She'd fallen in love with the hunter who used to be her enemy but started trusting on her and caring about her, someone who now was touching her so gently and with so much passion, wanting her to feel loved.

"I... I'm in love with you Rowena..." Sam whispered breaking the kiss while thrusting in her, his eyes darker but shinning in sincerity, a smile on his lips wanting her to know that even if she wasn't ready to answer back, she just needed to know that.

Rowena wasn't ready to say those words back as much as she was in love with him too now, she still was afraid that falling in love would make her weak and with the prophecy Sam ended hurting her like the others had done, even if deep inside she knew he wouldn't do that.

She stared at him with her eyes shinning and she kissed him with passion, her fingers caressing his stubble and moving her body faster and Sam lowered a hand between them to make her explode with him and she gasped in the kiss.

Minutes later Sam pulled Rowena to his chest covering them with the sheets, both exhausted with the long day and the hunter smile fondly at the witch who was laying on his chest, kissing his tattoo and then he caressed her hair, almost falling asleep and he whispered with passion:

"Good night witch..." Rowena gave him a smile smile at the nickname and she whispered back:

"Sweet dreams, giant."

There were so many feelings inside of Rowena's heart, feelings she'd never felt before and she was afraid of being overwhelmed by them and become weak, as much as she wanted to stay with Sam and she stared at the man who was sleeping beside her and she closed her eyes, kissing his lips and then she left the bed, running a hand through her face, feeling a tear there.

Carefully she got dressed, grabbing her suitcase ans she stared at the hunter who was asleep and she took a deep breath, brushing away her hair from her face and she left the room with her head up, her mind set, knowing she needed to get away from him for their own sake, her heart beating faster.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I'd never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

**Battlefield-Jordin Spark**

Rowena and Gabriel were at the bunker waiting for Sam, Dean and Castiel to return with a plan to how they could open a rift to the apocalyptic world and the witch was feeling very uncomfortable with the situation, being so close to Sam again even if both were pretending nothing had happened, after she'd left him alone in he middle of the night.

_Rowena walked down the stair of the bunk in her high heels slowly, her heart beating fast while seeing Sam at the bottom waiting for her, his hand inside his pockets, handsome as ever with his hair a little longer._

"_Hello Samuel... good morning." The witch said with a smile after receiving his message saying they needed her help. Outside she was smiling but inside while seeing his tired and disappointed face she felt her heart break._

"_Hey Rowena, thanks for coming."_

_Both were invaded by memories of that night in the hotel room while they stayed face to face. Sam felt the air leave his lungs at her beauty, her red hair straight chocking with her orange blouse and her eyes well outlined and he wished he could take her by the hand and hug her. But he couldn't and then Dean appeared, breaking the moment._

As much as she kept her chin high and kept being sarcastic and staring with her sensual eyes, acting like always inside her heart was beating fast for Sam. They had barely exchange 3 words since she'd came to the bunker and she could see in his eyes his deception toward her, confusion and longing and that was messing with her making her want to go to him, hold his face and kiss him.

But she couldn't. Part of her hated making him suffer and wanted to make him happy like he'd done to her in that hotel but she was afraid of her feelings for him, she'd never loved someone so it was easier to run away than to get hurt and hurt him too even more.

Rowena, who was staring at her joined fingers over the table of the bunker remembered about her hand with Sam's over the sheets and she closed her eyes, shaking her head in frustration before she reopened them while Gabriel was talking to her and her green eyes fell over the archangel, knowing she needed to get Sam out of her head quick, soon they'd have an important work to do and she couldn't stay like that so she started to run her eyes over Gabriel's body, thinking with a smirk:

_Quite a tidy, wee tush he's got going on there. Sort of cute. _She liked the muscles she was seeing on the archangel, his eyes... But his body wasn't near as perfect as Sam's.

But quickly she returned her attention to Gabriel who then turned to her frowning and she looked aside, leaning her face on her hand and pretending, knowing that soon he'd fall for her charms and it made her remember the time she used man for her own pleasure and then Gabriel stared at her with similar thoughts about her while he stared to watch the redhead's body, desiring her.

Feeling Gabriel's eyes on her and then seeing him quickly stare at the wall, she stared at him again, her hands playing with an object over the table while saying with a seductive voice:

"So we've a little time." Gabriel turned to her lightly and she quirked an eyebrow: "How would you like to fill it?"

"To fill what?" The archangel turned to her, nervous, feeling his body react to hers with the way she was looking at him, her green and outlined eyes staring at him in a suggestive way and he imagined if the witch, whose body was driving him crazy was thinking the same as him.

"I know a thing or two about wounded masculine pride." She said, still playing with the object and then she stared at him, feeling annoyed at his delay of the archangel she knew that had a list of lovers as long as hers and then, he seemed to understand.

Soon Gabriel was pressing her against the library bookshelf, his hands quickly lowering her pants and his while their mouths devoured each other and Rowena's hands went inside his shirt scratching at his back, shutting her eyes tight. It had been weeks since she'd got involved with someone. Since Sam.

Saying goodbye to him had cut her heart in thousand peaces and made it be impossible for her to get involved with someone else, even if it was only for the pleasure, because the way Sam had treated her that night had spoiled her for other men, that was why she was trying hard to focus only in the moves Gabriel was doing inside of her and not think.

"You're a very talented witch." Gabriel murmured against her neck while he increased his moves inside of her, feeling her body gripping him but at hearing he call he 'witch' like Sam used to call her so she grabbed his face hard and whispered bossy:

"Less talking, archangel..." And she brought his face to hers, kissing him.

Both were near the climax when them they head Dean, Castiel and Sam's voices calling for them and Rowena's eyes opened wide, her body freezing for a moment and then she quickly left Gabriel's arms, regretting what they'd done and she readjusted her clothes.

The witch showed up first, her eyes meeting Sam's and she saw the shock and sadness on them at the image of her wrinkled blouse, hair disheveled being followed by Gabriel and she averted his eyes then, saying:

"Uh, we were just..."

"Reading. Books." Gabriel quickly finished, resting his back against the wall and forcing a small while staring at Castiel and the others, seeing the angel shook his head. "Here in the, uh, library. Which is the room we're in right now."

"Did you boys arrived at a decision?" Rowena asked, feeling her face burn in shame for being caught by them three, specially Sam who now was avoiding looking at her and Dean only pointed to his brother, still shocked:

"Sam has a plan."

Sam could barely believe in what he had seen, Rowena and Gabriel. Since that night in the hotel where they had made love and trusted in each other and then she left him with no words and the hunter tried to move on, trying not to think about the witch, but it was impossible.

He remembered the way she'd cried, how she'd trusted in him and given herself, making the hunter admit he loved her, just to then wake up and find only his jacket over the bed and he'd felt his heart break, still smelling her scent and lips on his skin. He knew Rowena was afraid to love and get involved after the last times and that she needed time, so he'd moved on and wait for when she was ready to go to him.

But now that they'd met again and she'd had sex with the archangel Gabriel on the library he was jealous and sad for her choosing to ignore what she felt for him and which Sam had seen that night and get involved with the archangel. Sam then ran a hand through his face, brushing away his hair to disguise the fact his eyes were shinning in deception and then without looking at her, he told them his plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

_Coming out even when it's raining down_

_Can't stop now, can't stop so shut your mouth_

_Shut your mouth, and if you don't know_

_Then now you know it baby_

**No tears left to cry-Ariana Grande**

With the plan traced, Gabriel, Rowena and Sam drove to the bar where they'd lure Lucifer to capture him. While Gabriel went inside as the bartender Rowena and Sam waited outside on the ally to wait for the signal.

The silence between them was unbearable and Rowena then sighed, leaning against the wall and she tilted her head back against the bricks for a minute and stared at Sam, who was watching the streets, serious and she could see how hurt he was.

"Samuel..." She called him softly and then Sam turned to her shaking his head, eyes shinning and heart hurt with the images of her and Gabriel. His voice was sad when he asked:

"Why did you get involved with Gabriel?" Rowena closed her eyes sighing and then he took a step forward, staying in front of her, his hand going toward her chin to raise it but then he changed his mind and pressed his hand against the wall, right beside the witch's head, smelling her sweet scent as they were only inches apart and he murmured softly now:

"Why do you run from me?"

His fingers on the wall were almost touching her hair and Rowena rolled her eyes, heart beating fast with their proximity, but seeing he wasn't judging her but staring at her wanting to understand her and she parted her lips, eyes sad and she admitted:

"Because I'm scared."

"Rowena..." And there was the answer he'd suspected, seeing the sincerity in her green eyes and her red lips trembled slight so he said gently: "I'm not Lucifer, I'd never hurt you. But you left and that hurt us."

Rowena closed her eyes feeling them burn, her heart melting at Sam's words so sincere and she raised her face to stare at him, feeling the warmth from his chest so close and she murmured softly and regretful:

"I'm sorry Samuel... I was just scared of loving you, of becoming weak..."

"Rowena, you were never weak, you're the most powerful witch that I know... And to love someone involves lots of courage to trust in the partner... I saw this courage that night and then back int he hotel..."

"Samuel..."

Sam's words made Rowena melt, seeing is eyes shinning for her ans watching his parted lips so close to hers and she parted hers, her breathing heavy.

But before they could say anything Sam's cellphone vibrated with Gabriel's message telling them Lucifer had arrived so the couple left the ally, knowing now was the time to focus on the plan an catch the devil.

With Lucifer captured and unable to move his hand thanks to Rowena's spell, the group managed to open a rift to the apocalyptic world and Castiel, Dean, Gabriel and Sam were ready to leave to save Mary and Jack, staring at the red rift and after telling Lucifer when he got back, they'd kill him Sam turned to Rowena.

He could see her downcast look and he felt his heart ache by the way things were between them, for leaving her with Lucifer, as he'd killed her twice and he could see by her the way her back was too straight that she was afraid, even if now she was powerful and had Lucifer trapped.

"You gonna be okay back here?" His voice was firm but brought a touch of tenderness and worry he couldn't avoid using with her.

As powerful as she was now and having Lucifer trapped, Sam knew Rowena still feared Lucifer and even still being disappointed he wanted to be able to stay behind with her but for the plan to work Sam needed to go with them and he knew Rowena would never let him stay if she thought we was worried with her.

Sam's question made Rowena raise her head and stare at him and she felt her heart melt for him thinking of her and she nodded, saying confidently:

"Aye. Someone needs to keep an eye on the devil. Go save your mum."

She gave him a softly smile, wishing they could have finished their talk on the ally because now he'd be risking his life in the other side and she prayed he and the others returned safe. So maybe they could make thinks okay between them. Sam smiled back, decided to return safe and with the others so he and Rowena could talk.

Then to everyone's surprise Rowena ran toward Sam and hugged him tight, involving him in her sweet scent and burring her face on his chest, her heart beating fast while she murmured words of protection in latin, closing her eyes wish shone in purple and tightening her hands on his back, her fingers buried on his jacket.

Surprise by her action while Castiel and Deana averted their eyes to different directions and Gabriel raised an eyebrow, Sam hugged her back, his heart as faster as hers while he out his strong arms around her, warming her and then he pushed her back a little, raising a hand and caressing her pale face, her cheek and then the corner of her mouth, seeing her red lips part in a smile, as she shivered under his touch and he smiled back:

"When I get back, we'll talk okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you ready?" Gabriel asked faking a cough and Sam stared at Rowena one last time, admiring her orange hair and her pretty face, staring at him as if praying and he took a deep breath, turning to the rift and he nodded, before crossing it.

"I am."


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

_I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to_

_When I'm lying close to someone else_

_You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it_

_If I could do it all again I know I'd go back to you_

**Back to you-Selena Gomez**

Rowena felt like her head would explode, resting it against her hand while trying to focus on the book in front of her and ignore Lucifer's provocations, who was singing out loud. But she knew even if he was in silence she wouldn't be able to relax.

Not only because deep down she still was afraid of Lucifer, remembering the two times he'd killed her but also because she was worried about Sam and the others in the apocalyptic world.

Thinking of Sam made her heart warm and she caressed her own face for a moment, remembering of the hunter's there hours ago caressing her and this time when they see each other, she was decided to open up to him. But Lucifer's voice interrupted her thoughts and she rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"One more time! Hey come on, Red. I'm just trying to have a good time with you." The devil saw her ignoring him, studying some objects over the table and then he taunted her with an evil smile. "Like last time. You remember that?"

Rowena felt her body freeze at hearing his next words, her hand stopping for a moment but then, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her affected so she ignored him again, her mind on Sam.

"When I surprised you at your hotel room? I mean I even wanted you to put up a fight. I wanted a little bit of tussle but... You froze."

And Rowena froze again, pressing her lips tight and staring at the objects she was using for a spell on her hands and she gripped them while she was invaded by the memories of that day, the pain she'd felt being pulled by the hair and be tortured, having her face stomped and them, being burned, so she closed her eyes.

"You choked. So I choked ya." Lucifer stared at her, seeing the effect he still had on his favorite redhead, excited with the fear she was trying to hide, feeling that although his grace was being drained, he was getting stronger with her fear and he was ready to have some fun with her again so he turned serious: "What was that like, burning to death?"

The witch was in the edge, her body trembling while she shut her eyes again, which were starting to shine in purple for a moment and then, his voice made her lose it:

"You know, I can't get that smell out of my nose, that ashy reek of burnt up ginger."

"Shut your mouth!" She shouted furiously and she got up, her blood boiling while tears of rage filled her eyes and she walked toward him quickly, kneeling beside the devil and she said, calmer:

"You want to get inside my head, twist the knife?" She gave him a cruel smile, very closer to his face while holding him by the hair: "Two can play that game"

"Do you know what your grace is making possible right now? The heartfelt family reunion of Sam, Dean, Cass, Mary..." And she whispered on his ear: "And your very own son Jack."

Lucifer kept his face inexpressive, feeling the witch pull at his shot hair even after hearing his son's name. He didn't care about him, but the power he could obtain with him and now with the news the witch had delivered him he felt stronger, his hands starting to get free from her spell.

And the witch stared at the rift, pointing at it.

"That's right, your wee boy's over there and he'll be so glad to see his three fathers. Of course, as far as he's concerned they are his fathers, and you?" She shook his head. "You're nothing to him. Or me. Or anyone now."

"Nothing." She whispered with hate, ready to step back when then she was surprised by Lucifer who jumped to his feet and to her horror his hands were free.

"Aw Red, you shouldn't have made me mad." And he grabbed her by the neck, his eyes shinning in orange in a scary way, seeing her struggle trying to breathe. "Step into my office."

And still holding her by the neck he pressed her against the wall and Rowena felt the fear took over her body, being invaded by the flashbacks again, of everything he'd done to her and would do again and she raised her hands to his wrists, trying to break free while her lungs was screaming for oxygen.

"You know." He said, using his hand to heal the cut in his neck and then he stared at her. "You and Gabe you kicked me when I was down. I didn't have any fight, I didn't have anything to live for."

Rowena was turning purple, choking on his hands and she could think straight, remembering only about the feeling of having her neck break.

"But you, you gave me something to fight for again. My boy. So for that, I'm going to be quick."

But remembering of Sam's face telling her softly she was the most powerful witch he knew and the promise of them to talk later Rowena used all her forces and screamed:

"Defendatur!"

And the impact of her power threw Lucifer far from her, but he ended up falling against the rift and he crossed it and the witch fell on her knees on the floor, resting her back against the wall, still feeling the adrenaline in her body from the fear of being face to face to the devil again while she filled her lungs with air again and then, she looked ahead:

The bowl which part of Lucifer's grace was still there, keeping the rift open but with him gone tot he other world she knew the others would be in danger, the devil was determinate to find Jack and Rowena stared at the ref rift, thinking of Sam and the others, worried and she whispered:

"Bollocks..." She took a hand to her tired face, brushing away her hair while she kept staring at the rift, her mind busy with thousand possibilities, thinking if Lucifer might have find the boys, if they were alright and she then felt her heart sink in fear.

Yeas ago she probably would have raised up and left them to deal with that, but now it was different, they were allies, friends and Sam... She was in love with the hunter and this time she wouldn't run.

Rowena took a deep breath, feeling her whole body in pain, still feeling Lucifer's hands on her and the witch closed her hands in fists and walked toward the table, decided, and she opened her book.

"Yes Rowena, thanks to you Sam and Dean'll be trapped in some sort of nightmare universe with the devil himself. And you're the only person who might be able to devise a way to keep the door back home open for them. You won't run, you're powerful and can do that for them."

Rowena didn't leave the table and the book, she was exhausted and felt her body starting to become heavy but she couldn't stop now, the rift had started to become smaller even with her using her magic, she needed to keep repeating the spell to keep it open or Sam and the others would be stuck there forever.

"Koth Munto Nuntox." She started repeating the words, her voice firm but feeling her head almost falling forward for a moment, weak after fighting the Death and the Lucifer and now, the rift.

The witch gripped the page of the book, praying for the boys to be already with Mary and Jack so they could cross the rift, before something bad could happen.

Then to her shock the first person to cross the rift was Ketch who only stared at her for a second before walking away and Rowena returned her attention to the rift, raising her hand to try to keep it stable and then Jack appeared followed by Mary, an old man she only knew by photos, Bobby, a different Charlie and she started to ask herself what the hell was going on before Castiel crossed and went to her side, worried.

"Rowena."

"Finally!" She told him exasperatingly although she was relieved knowing that the others should be okay too and them she kept saying those words: "Koth Munto Nuntox."

And more people kept crossing the rift in a row and for a moment she felt her magic oscillate and she got up, staying in front of the rift when then she thought hearing an explosion on the other side and her body froze, her eyes shinning over the rift. Where were Sam and Dean?

In the other side Dean crossed the rift with urgency after Gabriel had sacrificed himself to buy them time to run from Michael and then Sam turned around seeing Lucifer who was getting closer to them, walking with difficulties and the hunter was invaded by rage at the former archangel and he stared him from above, his eyes cold.

It didn't matter if Lucifer had resurrected him there, he knew he'd only done that to make all them think he really wanted to build a relationship with his son Jack but Sam, who already had him inside his mind knew Lucifer didn't felt compassion, didn't love his son. He only wanted his power so Sam decided not to keep the deal.

Sam wouldn't let him return to their world so he could kill more people he loved, use them like he did to Sam driving him crazy, to use Jack. He remembered what he'd done to Rowena, torturing her in the worst ways, their talk on the car months ago where she'd confessed to him her nightmares and fear of Lucifer, the way she was looking at Lucifer after they'd crossed the rift before looking back to Sam.

So he made his decision and pushed Lucifer far from the rift and then he looked at Sam in confusion:

"Sam, what are you doing, man? I'm hurt." But Sam kept his face cold, not letting him get closer to the rift. "Please."

"How did you think this was gonna end?" And then with a look of contempt and rage Sam pushed Lucifer to the ground and ran toward the rift, seeing Michael turning to him but before the other archangel could get his hands on him, Sam crossed it and the rift disappeared.

When Sam returned to his world Rowena fell to her knees, exhausted and with her heart beating fast while the rift closed and then she felt strong arms lifting her from the ground gently and bringing her to his strong but soft chest.

"Are you okay?"

Rowena raised her eyes, her red lips parting at seeing Sam holding her in his arms, his face with some scratches but fine, staring at her with such tenderness that made her smile in relief, her body melting on his arms and for a moment her knees buckled but Sam kept her on her feet and she whispered:

"You're back..."

"And you didn't run away." He told her raising a hand to her face, touched to seeing she really had choosing him, watching her beautiful face, He was happy to be back with the others, that they were okay and that Rowena had stayed.

"I couldn't keep it open another five seconds." Rowena told him angrily then, punching at his chest wanting to laugh and cry at the same time and Sam smiled, surprise, passing an arm under her knees and raised her on his arms without difficulties, surprising the witch and he kept her to his chest staring at her green and surprised eyes and he told her with passion:

"Well, you did it Rowena."

And then Dean, still shocked to see Sam and Rowena together, Castiel and Jack started to applaud her, followed by the other hunters because if she hadn't been there, they wouldn't have been able to cross the rift.

"So let's get the bunker ready to accommodate you guys and then buy more drinks so we can celebrate tonight." Dean suggested, scratching his head slightly, it was still a little odd to see them together but he was happy if Sam was happy and he then went to Charlie and Bobby so they could arrange everything.

Sam carried Rowena through the hall until they reached his bedroom, both feeling their hearts beating fast. Rowena never imagined herself being carried like that like in some of these romantic movies, what made her roll her eyes but being there with Sam felt right and she put her arms around his neck, leaving only inches between their faces while smiling at him and the hunter brought her more closer to his chest until they entered his bedroom and he gently put her on the bed, sitting beside her.

They two stared at each other and Sam held Rowena's hand which was between them and he joined their fingers while watching her face, seeing that even being exhausted from all the magic she'd used and fighting Lucifer she seemed fine so he caressed her hand with his tumble.

"I'm happy you're okay Rowena, that you stayed..."

The witch smiled, dismissing it and then she raised her hand to caress his face and he felt his body warm at the witch's delicate touch while she admitted:

"I'm sorry Samuel... For running that night, for sleeping with Gabriel." She'd been sad to hear about him dying to buy them time from Michael and she sighed with a weak smile, still staring at him.

"When my heart started to beat fast for you that night, I was scared of what I felt for you... That loving you would make me weak and that you'd destroy me like Fergus' father, Lucifer..."

Sam's blood boiled at what they'd done to her. Rowena wasn't innocent, she was vengeful, could be evil but she had showed she'd changed and hadn't deserved to be disappointed like that at the point of not wanting to fall in love.

"I told you before, love doesn't make you weal Rowena..." He placed his hand over her shoulder caressing her skin and watching her eyes shine and then he become more serious, his voice sincere:

"I won't hurt you nor hush you, but I want you to know that I love you Rowena and with me you'll only know love and no pain."

Rowena felt her heart beating so fast like in that night while she head Sam's words, seeing his look of love toward her and she smiled, shaking her head and feeling a huge happiness inside of her before the witch approached his face to hers and whispered before kissing him:

"I won't run anymore, I got back to stay with you. I love you Samuel."

Sam was surprise at Rowena's words and his face softened while he kissed her back, feeling her fingers caressing his chin and he then raised his hand toward the back of her head, his tumble caressing her behind the ear slowly, feeling her sigh in the kiss while their lips pressed, both being filled with the love they felt their hearts beating fast and the witch parted her lips for Sam's tongue which started to explore her mouth, battling with hers for control.

Sam's hands slowly stared to raise her blouse, feeling the softness of the witch's skin, and he started caressing her waist and then her breast sides with his tumbles, feeling her body stretch toward his touch, making his desire for her grow.

Rowen then lowered a hand to Sam's belt, pulling him closer to her body by it and then lowered her other hand to open it, her hand brushing against his member, feeling it react to her touch and Sam groaned, kissing her harder.

Soon their clothes were on the floor of Sam's bedroom and the hunter laid the witched on the mattress, thinking she looked more beautiful than ever seeing her hold tight to the sheets while bending one knee and feeling the hunter lower his lips to her neck, smelling her.

"Samuel..."

"Just feel..." He told her, placing a hand over hers on the sheets.

The witch sighed his name while he lowered his lips to her left breast and involved it with his mouth teasing her while his other hand was on her thigh, running toward her bent knee making her shiver with his fingers caressing her skin so slowly and climbing more.

Sam raised his face with a smile to stare at her, his eyes full of desire while his fingers found her center, caressing it with passion making her lips part in an 'o' at the feeling of his fingers inside of her again, massaging her in a slow rhythm turning her body in a vulcan close to exploding and she gripped Sam's hand tighter.

"Oh God..." Rowena gasped breathless while she opened her eyes, finding Sam who laid down next to her, supporting his head with a hand and raising the other to caress the witch's face, brushing away her sweat bangs. He just couldn't get tired of staring at her beauty, inside and outside.

"You're beautiful Rowena... God, I won't get tired of saying that."

"And you are very talented, giant..." She murmured, amused while her heartbeats started to slow down and she tilted her head up and kissed his lips, her eyes darker with passion. "You really know hoe to treat a girl, Samuel."

Sam then sat with his back to the headboard while Rowena slowly sat over his legs smiling while kissing him, her hands resting against his large and strong chest, massaging him and then running her nails there, feeling the hunter1s hands holding tighter to her waist until one of her hands lowered between them, massaging his member which became harder with her touch, both anxious to become one again.

Rowena raised a little with Sam's help and then she supported her hands over his shoulders and he guided her over his member, both sighing at the union after weeks since their first time in the hotel and the witch rested her forehead against Sam's, getting accustomed with him and the hunter touched her face, his tumble caressing her lower lips gently and he murmured:

"I love you, witch."

"I love you too, giant." She told him gripping his shoulders tighter and she smiled looking at him. "Even when I was trying to tell myself I didn't want it, even through I did..."

And then she bent forward kissing him and Sam, touched at her words, pressed her to his chest and deepened the kiss, running his hand over her bare back while they started to move, feeling their bodies whole.

Rowena's nails buried in his shoulders while her body gripped him inside of her, sighing on the kiss, feeling Sam start moving faster, lowering his hand to her bottom, bringing her closer until the witch break the kiss, her back arching and Sam's head titled back while he gripped her body, both coming together, their hands joining over the mattress.

Both started to catch their breathes still seeing stars, laying side by side with their joined hands and Rowena then turned her head to the side with a beautiful smile, finding Sam's and seeing his expression of love and she told him sincere, her eyes with that sly look while gripping his hand:

"This time I won't go anywhere."

"I'm happy to hear that Rowena..." Sam told her turning his body to the side and bringing Rowena to his arms, kissing her lips and knowing they still have some time before the celebration.

Rowena adjusted herself against his chest, ready for a very needy and deserved sleep just like Sam, her heart much lighter and happy, feeling the man hold her and they fell asleep, knowing this time Rowena wouldn't run, she'd got back to stay.

**the end**


End file.
